Lost in a New World
by MatsryoshkaKaikio
Summary: When SF-A2 Miki makes it to Earth, can she keep her secret long enough to stay on Earth forever, or will Miki have to go home and never see her Earthling friends again? Find out in this thrilling tale about 17 teens and their story,
1. Earth, And The Odd Eathlings

"Good Bye mother, father, brother..." I looked away, choking on all my words, and headed into a small spaceship that would take me to a planet called 'Earth'.  
"Miki, please, be very careful I'll miss you." Mikio, my elder brother, smiled at me as the door closed between the 4.  
"I'll miss you all..." I smiled back as the ship detached from my planet's ground.

I looked through the window to my old planet. I was the only one willing to go to this planet 'Earth' and discover the life forms here... "I shall miss you Mikio..." I sighed and looked to where Earth was. It was green and blue, those of the SF-A2 flags! "They may not know about SF-A2, but they are very patriotic of our planet..." I giggled, and thought about my parents and brother. I was departed from them for a long while, and may never come back. I will have to find out what they did, if they talked a different language... It was going to be hard to ajust on my new home planet, but I shall always remember SF-A2 in my heart.  
I opened my eyes and saw that I was crashing into the planet... I held onto a bar as y spacecraft slammed onto the planet's surface. There was green trees and grass that had been planted on the ground. I stepped out onto the planet. _Where may the people be? _I asked myself. I started walking towards some odd nosies, and than looked into streets covered with people who were very noisy...  
I stepped out into the streets and saw how much I stood out, my dress was nothing like what these girls wore, they had pants (which only boys wore on my planet), they had shirts that came over their shoulder, they wore flat shoes and no boots. It was so strange, but they thought **I ** was odd for how I dressed, I looked forward and kept walking.  
I had not noticed it until I had fallen, a girl around my age had bumped into me, she had hot pink hair and was wearing a gray and pink shirt and a mini skirt that was rimmed with pink. "Um, sorry Ms!" She hurried to get up as I stood, staring at her she looked me over, "Hey, your just about my age! Were -or are- you home schooled, of not, I'm gonna have to bring you to school..." I stared at her for a whiled than I nodded as in, I have no idea what your talking about...  
"Well, come with me, did you just move here?" She asked grabbing my hand.  
"Y-Yes," I shuddered, I seemed to be scared of this young girl, but she could do nothing to me, so, why should I be scared?

As we made it to this 'school' the young girl smiled, "Sorry to be so rude, I'm Teto, Kasane Teto!" She cheered,  
"I'm, M-Miki," I looked into Teto's eyes, she was very happy and excited...  
"Anyway, I'll take you to the office and help you get your school stuff..." I nodded at what Teto said, I didn't know what this 'office' was, nor did I know why I had to go to this place for education, don't your parents just teach you everything you need to know?

"Mrs. Lazar, this girl would like to register in our school!" Teto sang, a small, old lady popped out from under a desk.  
"Oh, OK, get her a registration form and let her fill it out." Teto grabbed a paper and handed it to me, she whispered for me to fill it out...

NAME:_Miki_  
AGE:_14_  
GUARDIANS NAME:_Georgia_  
ALLERGIES:_N/A_  
WALKING/BUS:_Walking_  
BUS#:_N/A_  
PHONE NUMBER:_N/A_  
_

I silently filled out the sheet, and put an Email on the bottom for them to contact me...  
"Come with me, I'll show ya to class." Teto took my hand and brought me to a door that had carried a lot of talking behind it. Opening the door Teto walked in and started talking to the 'teacher' he nodded and walked over to me.  
"Well hello there Miki, I hear your new here..." he smiles at me.  
I nod and he leads me inside, he points to where my new seat is, I look up to an empty seat next to a teal haired girl who is busy fighting with a blond haired girl with a single pigtail on who was a better singer. I walked up the stairs and sat next to the girl and started to put the books I had gotten from the office lady.  
"Who the hell is that, and whats up with the space girl get-up?" The Blond haired girl snickered.  
"Neru!" The teal haired girl yells as she looks to me, "Aww, I love that outwit, but I'm stuck with this crap..." She twirled her tie around her finger and fought with Neru the rest of the morning until class started.  
"OK, calm down class, I know it's the beginning of the year and you want to catch up with each other, but your just gonna have to listen. We need to..." The teachers voice droned on and on as class went by, finally the bell rung, I looked at all the others get out a certain book as Teto jumped over desks and looked at me, "I'm gonna have to tell the chorus teacher to get you a book..." Teto shrugged, "So, how was class? I thought is was pretty boring, I had to re-curl my hair when I went to the bathroom..." Teto looked at Neru, the girl who had made fun of me, as she walked up to us.  
"Wow Teto, this is just like you, making friends with the dead-on FREAK SHOWS!" Neru laughed her head off, but Teto's face burned red. I watched as she punched Neru in the stomach.  
"Mind your own biz Neru, no wonder Kaito-Sempai hates you..." Teto grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the room. "Sorry about that, Neru's a big mouthed Tsundere..."  
I shrugged and followed Teto as she filed into a large room with tons of chairs. Teto patted a chair next to her and smiled, I ran over and sat next to her, the teal haired girl looked at me and smiled, "Hey your that new girl who sits next to me in history! Hi, I'm Miku." The girl smiled and shook my hand.  
"I'm Miki..." I whispered, I was a little scared to meet new people who were from another planet...  
Everyone went silent as a pink haired girl walked in the room, Teto quickly raised her hand, "Miki needs a song book Luka-Sempai!" She called out, everyone looked at me, I hid my face over all the people looming around me. I looked up to Luka's face, she motioned me to come up to her...  
"Well hello Miki, would you like to sing us a sample of our voice?" I looked to Teto and she put a thumbs up, I nodded yes... Luka smiled, "Class, Miki would lie to sing to us," She looked at me, I looked to Teto and Miku, they smiled.  
"Hello," I looked to everyone out in the seats there had to be about 50 kids in this room... "I would like to sing a few versus of Lost My Music..." Everyone clapped, I acted as if Teto and Miku were the only ones in the crowd of kids who had given me funny looks in class...

"Hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete  
Anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?

Tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte  
Issho ni mita shinema hitorikiri de nagasu

Daisuki na hito ga tooi  
Toosugite nakitaku naru no  
Ashita me ga sametara  
Hora kibou ga umareru kamo good night!

I still I still I love you!  
I'm waiting waiting forever  
I still I still I love you!  
Tomaranai no yo hey!

Nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoi de no one day  
Anata no kotoba ni wa sukoshi uso ga atta

Hanasanai yo to kimi dake da to  
Dakishimeta no ni  
Yakusoku ga fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta

Daisuki na hito yo itsumo  
Itsumade mo sagashite shimau  
Kitto me ga samete mo  
Mada maboroshi wo kanjitai morning

I lost I lost I lost you!  
You're making making my music!  
I lost I lost I lost you!  
Mou aenai no? no!"

I looked at everyone, they burst out in applause, I felt a little more confident now, because everyone (Even teachers) loved my voice!  
I ran quickly back to my seat after getting my song book. "Miki, I didn't know you could sing, or even TALK in English!" Teto studdered, Miku's jaw had dropped, I shrugged, "You do know that Luka and SONiKA are the only people here who can sing and speak in English right? SONiKA is out English teach who teaches us English! No student can speak English! I bet Luka's very proud..."  
Teto was shushed by Luka as she spoke.  
"What was... Wonderful! We have at least one student who can speak English... Oh SONiKA will be proud..." Luka smiled, "Anyway..."

Class was over and everyone was hounding me with questions, "Where did **YOU **learn English?" "How did you learn English?" I rushed away with Teto hooked on me, "Lunch?" She asked, I nodded as she guided me into a private room, "I'll go get something, what do you want?  
I smiled "Cherries please, and thank you Teto-Chan..." Teto smiled and ran out of the room, in a few minutes Teto walked in with french bread and a bowl of black and red cherries.  
"Here you go!" She smiled and plopped down on th couch. "They'll be here any second!" Teto whispered, I looked at her, shrugged, and went to eating my cherries.  
The door creaked open, I looked at Miku and Neru come in, all the sudden I knew I was going into something...  
"What's bubble brain doing here Teto, Oh and I heard you picked her up off the streets!" Neru burst into laughter.  
I glared at her, "You know what! I know you don't like or know me, so just shut your mouth you stupid Tsundere, you can't even speak a word in English!" Neru looked at me than sat down without a word.  
"Oh, is Miki trying out for, you-know-what?" Miku asked winking,Teto nodded. Then I knew that I had to sing, I knew it would be scary, but I was to forget my fears...  
Two kids walked in the door and looked at me. They were twins, and I could see it, "Oh my god! She's Miki, the only English student!" The girl jumped in the air as the boy stared at his sister...  
"Yes," I whispered, "I am the English student, but I'm really Japanese, I just have studied many languages..." I shrugged and looked at Neru who was staring at the boy, _Is Neru in LOVE with a younger boy? I mean, she's like 16!  
_"Hi I'm Rin and this is Len!" She said pointing to herself then to the boy, I giggled as I popped a cherry pit out of my mouth, it landed in the bowl, Rin clapped as Len rolled his eyes.  
I could tell that this was gonna be a long wait, cause this room was pretty big...

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it's a LITTLE long... I was really inspired looking up Miki for a school project, so I started to write a story! I love SF-A2 Miki, so I made her planet be called SF-A2, and Mikio is her elder brother, basically a gender-bend... Plus I hate his real name!**


	2. I'm A VOCAloid, But I Miss My Brother

**Hey, I decided to put this at the top... I WAS TOO LAZY TO PUT ALL THE PEOPLE COMING IN, MIKI DOESN'T KNOW EVERYONE! K, case is closed. HOPE YOU like it! I made it just for Miki's song!**

**Lyrics here with the song Miki Sang (ENGLISH AND JAPANESE): .com/2009/12/14/lyrics-miki-miki-romantic-night/**

**Anyway, about everyone you get to snoop around in SF-A2 with Mikio... :)**

**BTW SMASHING PICTURES GUESS WHY MIKI'S SMASHED TOO :)**

**OK, not as long as I wanted it to be... Oh well... I PUT NEKO, LILY, and PIKO IN HERE (SHOOP DA WOOP!)**

As many other people came in and talked to me, Teto stood and whispered to Rin, she smiled and stood up too. "OK, we might be getting a new member!" Rin called out, everyone clapped, I smiled weakly...  
"Since MOST of us heard her sing in chours, we know she should make it in, but since SOME of us haven't, Miki's gonna sing to us!" Teto twirled, she grabbed my hand and said, "What do you wanna sing this time?"  
I thought a moment, than smiled and whispered to Rin and Teto, the smiled. I turned to everyone as Teto put a CD in a little box.

"MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT (Let's go!)"

Everyone burst into an applause as me, Teto, and Rin started dancing.

"Me wo tojite watashi no koto kangaete

Yokei na mono ha iranaiwa  
Konseiki saidaikyuu IMPACT  
Suteki na yoru ga hajimariwa

Oborerukurai  
Kanjite TONIGHT  
Tokeau kurai majininatte  
Kowareru kurai  
Risei ni GOODBYE  
Aru ga mama ni

(Let's go!)  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Dakishimete yo sono ude de  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Kitsuku tsuyoku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Kasanariau ima futari  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Yoru ha mada korekara

Dokomade mo futari no yoru  
Moeagaru  
Dare ni mo jama ha sasenaiwa

Kurushii kurai  
Motomete TONIGHT  
Tonjau kurai saikou ni FEVER  
Setsunai kurai  
Kiseki ni kanpai  
Wasurenaide…

(Let's go!)  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Afureru ai wo nomihoshite  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Fukaku atsuku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Kokoro made mo nugisutete  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Yoru ha mada owaranai

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Tomaranai wo kono omoi  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Motto motto…

(Let's go!)  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Dakishimete yo sono ude de  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Kitsuku tsuyoku  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Kasanariau ima futari  
MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT  
Yoru ha mada korekara

MIKI MIKI ROMANTIC NIGHT"

Everyone smiled, cheered and clapped,m even Neru! I smiled, and bowed, "Thank god..." I whispered, one girl stood in the back and walked up to me, she looked angry. I just stood there looking at her blankly.  
"Now, Miki isn't it? Your voice is wonderful, you can dance to whatever we throw at you, so I think was have some good news, Welcome to the VOCAloids!" The girl smiled, "So, lets all get to know each other... Your up first Miki!"  
I looked at everyone, and then stared to speak, "My names Miki, I'm only 14, and I love cherries, thats all that really to me that important..." I looked to Teto who stood up from being on the floor.  
"I'm Kasane Teto, I'm turning 15 in a few days, I LOVE FRENCH BREAD! I have a brother named Ted, who you'll soon meet! He's on a trip right now..." Teto looked to Rin and Len. This is when the introductions came in!

I had met all the VOCAloids, and their all really nice. There's Miku Hatsune, Len&Rin Kagamine, MEIKO, KAITO, Ihora Nekomura, Lily, Piko, Yuki Kaai, Neru, Teto, Defoko and Prima... Now me...  
I was very happy of this accomplishment... On SF-A2 I was afraid to do anything... I just wouldn't do anything, but Teto, Rin, Miku, and Len had all been there, so it wasn't so scary...

It was after school when I realized I had nowhere to stay... So I ran to where my ship had crashed, I dand=gled my finger over it and it had turned into a small house, just like the one I used to live in...  
"I wonder if Mikio misses me too..." I picked up a picture off the counter. There was me and Mikio, have so much fun at my old planet... "I miss you Mikio..."  
_

*MIKIO*

I walked outside and looked at the planet just near ours, "How are you doing up there Miki?" I asked. I missed my dear sister, but hoped we could go to Earth like her. If she isn't discovered as antoher life form,she'll be fine...  
"Mikio, you have to come inside," Mom called through the window. I slowly walked into our small house and sighed.  
"Do you think Miki's OK? I mean, she might not fit in or something..." Mom walked by and whispered to Dad, I only sighed again and walked upstairs. I took a picture off my dresser and looked at Miki and I having so much fun together... "Those were the old days, face it Mikio, she's not gonna come back..." I leaned on my closet still looking at the picture, as I looked closer I saw Miki, she seemed to see me, but why? I saw her mouth a word and then wince, she knew I couldn't hear her! But was this only a hallucination? I don't know, it might have been cause she disappeared within seconds...  
"Dammit!" I shouted smashing the picture on the floor, I pounced on my bed as fell asleep hoping to forget about Miki...

*MIKI*

I looked around, was my brother just looking at me? I shrugged, I mean, I did look a lot like him, people used to think we were twins, but we aren't... I walked into a bedroom and quickly fell asleep. Only had I known something was wrong when my picture suddenly broke, was it a sign for something?


	3. Someone Familiar

Morning seemed to come very quickly, I woke up to beeping, I looked over and saw a small clock ringing, I punched the clock and got out of bed, _I remember now, Earth, no home, school... _I shrugged, I had grabbed a school uniform-ish outfit and dressed.  
"At least Neru might not make fun of me for this..." I whispered exited my little home. I walked out of the trees and looked at Teto standing not-so-far away from me, she noticed me and ran toward me.  
"Hello Miki!" she called over many other voices, I walked toward her, she smiled, "Seems like the two of us had the same minds!" Teto whispered, I looked at her oufit, she wore almost the same shirt and skirt as me, just in pink.  
"I guess we did..." I whispered.

Teto grabbed my hand and the two of us slipped through crowds of people and rushed across streets, we finally reached the school in a matter of minutes.  
We both rushed in and ran to the VOCAloid room, where Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito all whispered together. Teto giggled, "Guys, we're here!" She shouted, I covered my ears, as did Len and Miku... "Sorry," She whispered in a small voice.  
"It's OK Teto, we know your loud," Rin smiled, I laughed, trying not to upset Teto. "Anyway, we have to talk about Neru, every year she get meaner! And she's being mean to Miki, we don't want a newcomer to become uncomfortable in the group, now do we?" Rin asked everyone, they nodded, but I spoke before anyone spoke again.  
"She's not really bothering me," I whispered, "I mean, I can deal with bullies, their not do different from the kids that lived on my old plan-," I stopped mid-sentence, everyone stared at me.  
"Where you about to say-" But Miku didn't get to finish, I had run out of the room, and into a bathroom in less then a minute, I didn't was them to know about me being an alien,(well their aliens to me) I wanted to go through this mission acting as a normal human being, not a robot from another planet! (But I'm not a robot either...)

As I whispered to myself that everything would be fine, the bell rang... I opened my planer and looked at my first class, "Math, it won't be too hard, will it?" I asked myself, I shrugged and tore out my math book, I quickly ran from the girls bathroom to my math class. I looked around, the only VOCAloids in math were Rin and Len, Rin signaled me to come and sit next to her, I smiled a little and walked up the stairs, I heard people snickering on how I became a VOCAloid, did Neru spread that texting? I shrugged and sat down next to Len, he blushed a little.  
I looked around the classroom, "Are there always so many people in one single class?" I asked, Rin shrugged.  
"I don't know, why? What did you get home schooled?" Rin asked, slightly nudging her brother...  
"N-No," I answered, I wasn't in school at all, but I didn't say so...  
"Well, where did you-" Rin started to ask, but Len covered her mouth, she bit him, and the two started bickering like little kids, to tell the truth, they ARE little kids...

Finally, the teacher came in, she had green hair, and yellow tank top shirt, with blue jeans. "Okay everyone, settle down, Math is in session!" She shouted across the room, suddenly everyone in the room became silent... Rin and Len even stopped their fight, and looked at the teacher, everyone sat down in their seats ashamed that they hadn't seen the teacher...  
"Thank you everyone... Now, as you guys and gals, know, Math will be boring for you people, because none of you see the importance of it... So I want to say this. If you don't appreciate Math, then you are going to fail the most important class in the world. Life..." She took a deep breath, then opened a large book, "OK, now that I gave you MY speech of the day, lets get started...

_'I wonder why she said, that we will 'fail the most important class in the world..' _I shrugged off the idea and listened to the teacher. As the teacher turned around, she called on many students, and they all answered different questions, why did they ask them all a different question instead of asking them the same one? I decided to keep that question to myself. It might sound dumb for me to ask someone an odd question like that.  
_

After Math, I grabbed my stuff and looked up my next class, '_History? So I may learn a little more about earth..._' I thought. I slowly walked out the door. As I looked at her classes, I hadn't noticed Neru beside me, as Neru stuck out her foot, fell over it, "Eekk!" I screamed, I heard laughter, I grabbed my ankle, it had twisted over Neru's ankle, "Ehhhhh.." I whispered, my heart pounded as tears fell from my eyes.  
I heard Neru say "Wow, look at the klutz everyone!" but only faintly, I was too busy feeling pain rise up from the tips of my toes to my ankle. It was throbbing, and everyone just thought it was funny to see someone fall on the ground, well not **FALL **but **TRIP **over someone's foot because the person whom tripped you did it on **PURPOSE**!  
"Miki, are you OK?" I heard two gentle voices speak in unison. I knew who it was right away, the only two people I knew that could talk like that...  
I sniffled, and looked up at Rin and Len, slowly looking over at Neru, I stood up and glared at her, "Neru, why do you hate me? What did I do to **YOU** to make you mad at me?" I asked, but I didn't wait for a reply, I walked off to History stopping a few times to lower the throbbing from my ankle for a while.  
Once I made it to math, I sat down in a corner, no one seemed to notice me, which was a good thing, I didnt really want anyone to notice the 'klutz', as Neru called me. But I was left alone for only a short time, I looked up and saw a white haired boy sitting next to me. "Umm, Miki, right?" He whispered, he seemed a little scared to talk to hme, but what was scary about me?  
"Yes, and your..." I couldn't remember his name, I could only remember that he was a VOCAloid too.  
He smiled, "Piko, Utatane Piko." He again whispered, I wondered why he was whispering, but decided not to think about it.  
"Heh, sorry I forgot..." I whispered, '_Great, now I'm doing it!_' I thought, but I didn't smack my head like I wanted to...  
He shrugged, "So, your new too, I was the last one, well before you, to be brought into the group, I don't really have any idea what the group was really made for, I've never really heard the stories.." He whispered, looking at the door, he continued , "all I know is that the group was made only a few years after the school was. The best singers were usually in the group, there were usually only 5 to 8 people in this group, but," He paused looking back to me, listened closely, forgetting about my ankle, but not only did I listen, I also studied Piko. Where did I know him from? "but this year is the year where the group had found the most people, isn't that odd?" He started to think, but so did I, '_Do I know Piko? Would it be rude to ask him if he is from around **here**, meaning this planet? Should I ask him if he know me?_' I didn't get to answer any of those questions, because the teacher walked in. He had a little girl with him, she seemed around 9 or 10.  
"Class, lets begin..."  
_'This is gonna be a **LONG **while...'_


	4. Log Number One

**Well, well, well. Does Miki know whom Piko is? Is Piko an old time friend? Those answers will come later 0w0**

When school finally ended, I had caught up with Piko. To me he seemed a little more... _different_ from everyone else in the school. He was very quiet, he studied a lot and was even quiet around the VOCAloids. I was confused on how someone like Piko could have gotten into the VOCAloids at all, considering everyone basically had the same personality. Piko and I were the only two that didn't act like them...  
"So Piko, you seem very interested in the VOCAloid group and how it got started," Said as I hurried along a path to walk with him.  
He smiled, "I am, it's just so odd how this stared over 100 or so years ago. The teachers have no say in it, only the music teacher does. She picks the first VOCAloid, and then they pick whom ever is gonna be in the group. you know Meiko? She was the first VOCAloid, so she picks everyone who gets in the group... It's just so interesting... To me at least..." He seemed to get disappointed at something Quickly he looked up and turned to me, "I-I gotta go, see you tomorrow Miki!" He rushed off down the path, I shrugged and slowly walked back to my home in the woods.

After I changed into my Pajama's, I walked over to a desk. I grabbed a piece of paper to log my day here,

_'Day 1, October 3  
Earth is a strange planet, people go to buildings called 'schools' where you learn what you need to like Math, Language Arts (which contains of Reading, Writing, Grammar, Comprehension, and so on), English (where these people learn the language 'English' unlike we would), History (It happens to sound interesting, but is fairly boring...) and so many more classes I have yet to go through.  
But Earthlings are stranger that Earth it's self. I have a list of people I have met here, I have yet to know whom is a friend and whom is not.;_

_Kasane Teto- The first person I met here on Earth. She has been kind so far. She has looked after me, and cared for me since I got here yesterday. I think of her as a friend so far. She has helped me understand Earth, although I ask some silly questions, she seems to answer them. She has pink hair that has been curled up into twin tails on ether side of her head, I think they suit her personality very well, kind-hearted, loud, silly, and lovable._

_Hatsune Miku- The second person I met here. I haven't talked to her much, but she seems nice. I see her as a friend in the future. As long as I can stay here on Earth. She has a beautiful voice, it seems to be popular in the school we go to. She has been kind to me, and loves my outfit that I usually wear on my planet. She seems to be well-known in the school. Not only for her voice and beauty, but for her smarts. She is one of the most knowledgeable in the school. I hope she is trustworthy..._

_Kagamine Rin&Len- The only twins in the school. Their so cute! They are nocturnal twins, but if Len was a girl or Rin was a boy, they could be identical twins! I have gotten to know them a little better. They seem to get into many fights, oddly enough, Rin seems to be the upper hand. Rin is the elder twin, and Len is her witty little brother. Len seems to blush around me, I don't have an idea on why though. Love? But he is a year younger (their both 14) it couldn't be... I'll be gaining more information on these two (mostly Len)._

_Akita Neru- The bratty girl who made fun of me, talked rude about me, and almost broke my ankle. She seems to hate me, though I have not a clue on why. She seems to always be on her phone, texting or talking. I don't have a lot of classes with her so far, and hopefully I don't have many. I haven't gathered a lot of information on her._

_Utatane Piko- Piko seems to be the **different** one in the school. I feel like I know him though, why? Anyway, he is the only one that really catches my attention. I don't think he's from around 'here' meaning Earth. He is very quiet around everyone and doesn't really talk a lot. I know he's not a normal Earthling boy. if he is from Earth, than he is a odd boy. He seems to be very interested on the group called 'VOCAloid'. Piko and I are in this very group. He told be many things about it, I hope I get to know him better, I think he's the most interesting 'Earthling' I've met so far._

_Now, VOCAloid is a group for professional singers. There is a history of it too. It had started when the school I go to was made, a group of students asked whom was the best singer in the school. When that person was picked, they were the one in charge. When there were 5 people in the group, the best singer (usually the oldest too) started to go hard on whomever auditioned to be in the group. Soon enough these people started calling the group VOCAloid. As in it was like these people were robots, they were perfect singers. Every year there were newcomers, but barely anyone made it in. Only 5 to 8 people made it into the group. But this year is the year were more than 8 people have made it in. Our school is the only school to have a group of the best singers in the school. Our school has the VOCAloids copyrighted, no one can take the name or group its self.'_

As I finished the log, I read it over, corrected any mistakes, and folded it up. I opened a drawer in my nightstand and sat the log at the bottom.  
I looked up at the picture that had suddenly shattered last night... "I wonder why, how? Hmm," I started thinking about it, but then started thinking about Piko, why was I thinking of him? All I wanted to know was whom he really was...


End file.
